What Your Heart Tells You
by xxxCORAxxx
Summary: Tamani and Laurel blurb! After reading ILLUSIONS, I just couldn't help it :D


He lay dying on the floor.

Laurel refused to believe it. Tamani was strong – he should be able to withstand whatever Yuki was doing to him. He _must_ be able to! But even as she prayed, she knew it was a lost cause. Tamani's writhing limbs jerked to a stop, and suddenly the only sound in the room was the _drip, drip _of water falling to the floor.

"There. Death suits him." Yuki said sweetly, a cold grin twisting her innocent features.

Laurel stared numbly at Tamani until it all began to sink in. He was dead. The person who was most devoted to her, the person who'd lived his life because of her. Gone. All because of one stupid mistake. Laurel was too numb for tears. She stood there, unbelieving, staring at the body on the floor but not quite taking in the familiar features.

David stepped up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against him. "Let's go," he murmured, his lips brushing her ear. "Go before she decides to turn on you."

Seeing no response, David tugged gently at her arm. "Laurel. It's over. There's nothing you can do to help him. Besides, if you show interest in him, Yuki will see to it that you don't walk out of here alive. And I won't let that happen."

For a second, Laurel contemplated what David just said. She loved David, so why put him in danger because of Tamani? But that seemed like someone else's thoughts. The real Laurel was screaming inside, screaming with all her agony and regret, screaming, "You love Tamani too! You always have and you never admitted it. Now it's too late. You are stupid, Laurel, stupid!" Her head spun with memories of Tamani…their first kiss, in the woods behind the cabin in Orick…the afternoon spent with him, in the same cabin… and that last night alone with him, on the football field. That all seemed so long ago. Before, she'd always taken him for granted. He was constantly there, protecting her, showing up when she needed it. Only now did she realize how much her life revolved around him. Even when he had been away to Scotland for a year, the fact that he was still alive kept her going. But now…now she was broken. Her heart crumbled, her breath slowed, and her head swam. Laurel sank to the ground, clutching at her sides. She broke out of her trance, and all of a sudden she could no longer hold back her tears and cries of anguish. She could hear David beside her, consoling her, but it didn't matter, because he had never really been more than a friend she owed her whole life to. Tamani, on the other hand…She remembered her mother saying, "Love is selfish." Laurel wanted nothing more than to bring Tamani back, no matter the cost or how much she will regret it later. Tamani was her life, and she couldn't live without him.

"Yuki…" Laurel's voice trembled, and she fought to keep it steady. "Bring – bring him back." Her voice was barely audible. "Bring him back."

Yuki watched her with a smirk. Her lips curled into an amused expression, and she said slowly, "You sure? You do know I'm planning to take over Avalon, so this means you are willing to give that up for…faerie boy?"

David stood frozen beside her, and Laurel almost lost her resolve. What was she doing? She was risking thousands – maybe millions of lives for her own good. This was not like her at all. Then it struck her. Maybe this was love. Because love is selfish.

"Yes."

After mumbling a few quick words, Yuki walked swiftly out of her tiny home. Laurel scrambled over to where Tamani lay, her knees pressing into his side.

Suddenly she remembered that David was still there. "Go." She breathed, "Stay home where it's safe. I don't know what I've done, and I don't want you to be caught up in it."

Silently, David stood up and left, knowing he had lost the war between him and Tamani.

Laurel gazed anxiously down at his face. Now that everyone was gone, she let herself slide her fingers over his skin. His face was so soft and vulnerable looking…his chest was so strong…and his eyes…

…were open.

Laurel quickly drew her fingers back from his face. "T-Tamani?"

"Laurel" was all he said before he reached up an arm and pulled her head down, bringing her mouth to his. All the anxiety of putting Avalon in danger melted. Laurel shifted so she lay down next to him, and wound her arms around his neck. Slowly, and gently, his lips parted hers and suddenly they were kissing desperately, like this was the last kiss they would ever get. The sweetness of his mouth invaded her mind, blocking out all other thoughts.

Finally, they pulled apart. She looked into Tamani's eyes, and was surprised by what she found there. It wasn't betrayal, it wasn't longing, but it was pure happiness. Never had she seen this in his eyes.

Tamani raised a finger to Laurel's lips and whispered, "May I?" Laurel nodded, and instead of waiting for him, she pressed his lips against his. Their bodies melded together, closer then they have ever been, and their minds were one. Tamani's lips broke contact with hers and instead slid down her jawline, her neck, sending fiery sensations coursing through her. All she could do was hold him closer, ever closer…And just as suddenly, Tam's lips were against hers again. She never wanted today to end, but she knew when it would come to a close. At least this time, she would have Tamani. She would have chosen him with all her heart.


End file.
